Just One Wish
by justagirl8225
Summary: She only wanted one wish, knowing that it couldn't come true. LitaxRandy. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own not a thing that you recognise.

**Characters/Pairings: **Lita/Cena (friendship), Lita/Orton (past tense), mentions of others

**Notes: **This was written as a challenge response for the litafics community at livejournal. Challenge details follow-

Lita has a small child (can be either a boy or girl, doesn't matter). The fic must be set on the child's first birthday. The father can be whoever you like and doesn't actually have to be in the fic, if you don't want to. Anything else is up to you. Can be a happy or sad. Just an idea that came to me last night. I hope some people take it up.

_**-x-X-x-**_

_**October 1, 2010**_

If I could have one wish today, on our son's birthday .. it would be for you to be here.

But you can't be and I know it, the reality of it all sinks in again fully as I enter the graveyard.

As I head towards you, I know I'm not alone this early autumn morning. Perhaps if I was more attune to my surroundings, I would acknowledge the elderly woman who still weeps for her departed husband.

But, I don't for my mind is consumed and my heart is too heavy.

I shouldn't feel like _this_. Not after it's been... Shaking my head, my hand tightens around the arrangement of flowers as I will myself closer.

A heavy sigh slips past my parted lips as I kneel on the damp grass that covers your grave. I release a breath, my eyes already brimming with fresh tears.

"It just isn't fair," I whisper to the stony silence, my hazel eyes locking with those of the concrete angel nearby. "It just isn't fair."

Numbly, I run my fingertips over the inscription..

_Randall Keith Orton  
April 1, 1980 - June 20, 2009  
Beloved son, brother and father._

I know, and you know, there should be more there.. But it just wasn't meant to be, was it?

We couldn't have that one last fleeting moment of bliss, that one last chance to complete our family.

"You should be here with me.." I whisper brokenly, and I know I would have collapsed for my legs were to weak to support me. "You should still be here... with us."

_Flashback- June, 2009_

John Cena felt nothing short of helpless as he held the shaking form of his best friend. Amy Christine Dumas, who would never be Amy Christine Orton, had done nothing but cry it seemed. Not that the man could blame her one bit.. Her fiance was gone, after all. Not just his fiance, but also his best friend.

His life taken so quickly by a drunk driver, the night before the wedding.

And as much as he wanted to ask why they had waited so long, he knew that now was just not the time to ask such a trivial question. Or if there would ever be a time to ask.

Right now, he needed to be strong, strong enough for him and strong enough for the now silent redheaded woman in his arms.

A pregnant redheaded woman at that...

_End Flashback_

John knew he should have checked here first, but, that was why he didn't check here first. Amy wanted to be alone for awhile, and he understood that so he gave her the space she needed.

Aside from that, Keith was in good hands. His beloved 'Uncle' Adam watching over him while his beloved 'Aunt' Lisa got the house ready for the baby's first birthday. The remainder of the party guests, just close friends and family, would arrive later in the day.

But, they were missing one of the most important guests.

'Two,' John corrected himself mentally, 'but only one of 'em can make it.'

Running a hand through his short brown hair, he seated himself on a cold concrete bench, close enough to watch her but not close enough to entrude on her privacy.

He understand that she still needed this time, that she still needed to feel close to the father of her baby.

A smile twisted at the corners of his mouth, in spite of the grief suspended in the cool air. He could still see the stupid grin on Randy's face when Amy had wordlessly handed him the tell tale white stick. His back had hurt for weeks, thanks to the hours that they had spent painting the nursery... And then painting it again when Amy had decided she wanted neutral tones.

Another smile formed, unbidden, as John recalled the pure look of elation on Randy's face as he showed off the first baby 'picture'. Of course, the baby had been nothing more than a blip, but..

_Flashback- May, 2009_

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a father." Randy grinned stupidly, "Me. A father."

"An' that's scary enough in itself," John replied dryly, "the last thing this world needs is another Orton running around... But you? A father?"

"The world could always use another Orton," Randy smirked at his best friend, "the world wouldn't be able to handle another Cena."

"I really hope that child has her brain."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You get yourself in more damn trouble than you should. Lucky your damn ass has a job an--"

"Shut the fuck up, Cena."

"Screw you, Orton."

"Wanna-be."

"Pansy ass."

A patient sigh interrupted Randy's retort, Amy standing not too far off from the two men who claimed to be best friends. "Are the two children done with their pissing contest?"

John snickered as Randy immediately turned his attention to his girlfriend, "An' I forgot to add whipped."

"If you boys, are done.." Amy waited until her boyfriend's blue eyes were back on her. "We have to go.. Dawnie wanted to meet us at Toy's R Us."

A muscle in Randy's jaw twitched, "Do we really have to meet her?"

"She's going to be the godmother, Randall Keith, yes.. We have to meet her." Smirking slightly, Amy pressed her body closer to his. "I'll make it worth your while."

"But, I thought you.."

"My doctor said it was alright, until I reached my third trimester. I'm not even in my--"

"My virgin ears ain't listening to anymore of this shit."

Randy snorted, but held back his smart ass remark as Amy brought her lips to his..

"You were saying?"

"We're wasting time by standing here, let's go meet Dawn."

_End Flashback_

"He has your eyes, you know.. And I'm pretty sure he already has that damn attitude of yours." Pressing her lips together, Amy shook her head. "I know that's silly of me to say since he's only a year old, but I can just tell." Lovingly, she ran her fingers over the gravestone. "He has your smile and your nose.. If I hadn't given birth to him, I'd say he wasn't even mine."

Closing her eyes, Amy reached into her purse to remove her wallet, placing a small framed photo next to the flower arrangement. "We had that taken last week, your parents, brother and sister flew in because they weren't sure if they could make it for Keith's birthday." Eyes opening slowly, tears flowing fresh.. "I miss you so much."

John wasn't sure how long she cried this time, but, he still kept his distance. Even if he had lived with Amy and Keith, helped her take care of him.. He was still on the outside looking in. And he was okay with that, not wanting to push her at all...

"He kissed me," she whispered through her tears, "and .. I felt guilty. I love you Randy Orton. With everything that I am, I will always love you. But he loves me. He hasn't said it, but I can just tell because of the way he looks at me." A shaky smile formed on her face, "it's the same way you used to look at me. Dawn tells me I should move on, that I'm only hurting myself and Keith by not moving on. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that yet."

Around her, the air seeemed to grow heavier, a fog that hadn't been there before suddenly appearing as the leaves whipped around her still kneeling form. And then she gasped, hazel eyes wide at the body that appeared before her.

"I'm dreaming again."

"You're just as beautiful as the day I first saw you."

"I have to be dreaming."

"Amy," tentatively he reached out a hand to cup her face. "Baby, please.. Look at me."

"It can't be.." A trembling hand reached upwards to cover his. "You're.."

"I don't have much time," Randy interrupted her gently, "but I wanted to see you again."

"I miss you," she started to sob, "I want to be with you again."

"Don't say that Ames, Keith needs you." His lips brushed her forehead with a tenderness reserved only for her. "You'll see me again anyway.. You just have to wait."

Amy smiled wryly, "I've never been that good at waiting and you know it."

Arms, strong arms as she knew them, wrapped around her waist. "I'm always with you, Amy. Always." His chin settled briefly atop her head, "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered to the thin air, her arms wrapping tightly around herself as she realised he was gone... If he had ever been there to begin with. "I love you, Randy."

Moving slowly to her feet, Amy gave one last wistful look to the grave, tightening her coat around her before she moved.

"I know you didn't want me to follow ya' or nothing but--"

"It's alright John," she said with a hint of a smile, "I know you worry... Even though you want everyone to think you're immune."

He rolled his eyes at that, "yeah yeah.. Whateva'. You ready ta' go?"

Amy fell silent for a moment, casting one more look over her shoulder before she turned back to John with another smile. "Yeah. I'm ready."

She could have sworn that someone was watching her as they exited the graveyard. And perhaps, just perhaps, Randy was watching. Always watching, always with her. Even in death, the love of her life was still with her.

**- FIN - **


End file.
